Links VS Zombies : le Top 20
by La Succube
Summary: Dans la France post-apocalyptique, on s'ennuie facilement. Et Links the Sun a une curieuse manière de faire passer le temps... Parce que Links est BADASS ! Léger crossover avec le Visiteur du Futur. Caméos de JDG, SLG, WTC, le Fossoyeur de Films, Kriss, Tranber, Sizefac... Légèrement gore, rien de détaillé, mais faites attention
1. Introduction 1 à 5

_Salutations à tous et à toutes ! A la base, je voulais inclure ceci dans Frenchapocalypse, ma fanfiction sur tumblr. Cependant, après avoir revu, re-revu, re-re-re…bref, après m'être faite un marathon des Points Culture et des NMT, la badasserie inhérente à Links the Sun m'a tellement éblouie que mon chapitre s'est transformé en…ceci. L'univers reste celui du Visiteur du Futur, mais nul besoin de connaître la série pour comprendre cette mini-fic, qui sera sans doute plus une série de drabbles pour des raisons évidentes. _

_Le Point Culture n'appartient qu' à Links the Sun, et Links… n'appartient qu'à lui-même, obviously. Les autres personnes mentionnées (AKA les Youtubers avec qui il a collaboré)… Bla bla bla… Ceci est un disclaimer, donc vous devez vous douter que je ne possède rien. Je tiens tout de même à signaler que ceci est de la fiction, plus encore c'est de la fanfiction : il s'agit donc d'une reprise des personnages qu'Alexis Breuht et ses compatriotes incarnent sur YouTube, pas d'une représentation des personnes existantes qui, bien que très certainement badass et sympathiques, me sont étrangères. Bref. Plus d'informations sur tumblr, si vous voulez mon point de vue, et celui de nombreux autres auteurs._

_Si quelqu'un souhaite que je supprime cette histoire, évidemment, je le ferai, et comme il ne s'agit, pour une fois, pas de slash, je vais possiblement le tweeter à Links. Ca dépendra de ma quantité de courage liquide dans le sang quand je posterai...(Satan soit loué, vue la popularité des Youtubers, ça passerait sans doute inaperçu et je n'aurais pas à me cacher ad vitam aeternam)._

_A présent, ENJOY !_

* * *

**Links VS Zombies : le top 20**

Certains pourraient lui reprocher que ce n'était pas très moral. Links aurait répondu que dans un monde post-apocalyptique, la moralité ne seyait qu'aux morts et aux agonisants.

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai : dans le cercle très fermé des YouTubers Survivants, on maintenait un certain code d'honneur, en plus d'un certain nombre de règles qui assuraient leur survie en tant que groupe. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers à avoir tenté cela, mais certainement les seuls à avoir réussi, peut-être parce que le XXIème siècle leur était à portée de main. Cependant, s'il accordait un tant soit peu d'égards aux vivants qu'il côtoyait, le présentateur du Point Culture n'avait pas ce genre de préoccupation en ce qui concernait les zombies.

Au contraire, il avait même fait un hobby de les zigouiller de manière imaginative.

Oh, ce n'était pas par vengeance comme la plupart de chasseurs de morts, ou par esprit de compétition comme chez les mercenaires. Non, les raisons de Links étaient beaucoup plus simples…Et, d'une certaine manière, beaucoup plus dérangées.

Il s'était tout simplement donné pour objectif de tester chacune des méthodes de son Top 20 sur les zombies. Oui, même celles qu'il déconseillait.

* * *

**N°1 - La Bombe à Eau.**

_Ca ne va pas marcher.

Links, perché dans une position précaire sur les canalisations morcelées des souterrains, se détourna un instant de son objectif pour fusiller du regard la silhouette blafarde et fantomatique qui flottait à ses côtés.

_Non, mais c'est vrai ! continua Plectrum, insouciant de l'agacement montant de son boss. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort, mais utilise ta logique : les zombies sont dans les égouts, ils sont les deux pieds dans la flotte ! C'est pas avec une bombe à eau que tu-

_Chut ! intima le Youtuber, tâchant de ne pas perdre de vue la horde de morts-vivant en contrebas. Utilise TA logique et ferme-la, tu vas nous faire repérer.

_Je m'en fous, je suis pas humain. Ils ne bouffent pas les médiators.

_Tu veux que je te jette en bas pour vérifier ton hypothèse ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, et il afficha un sourire satisfait tout en étudiant attentivement la horde, cherchant un bon candidat à la mort par hydrocution. Hmm, un jeune adolescent à la mâchoire arrachée se détachait du groupe…. Links eut la fugitive vision d'une hyène à l'affut cherchant le maillon faible d'un groupe d'herbivores, et ricana dans sa barbe. Ah, les mystères de l'évolution….

_Hey ! pesta Plectrum qui ne pouvait visiblement pas supporter de le voir heureux. Je t'ai dit que ça ne-

Links banda ses muscles, visa, et envoya avec force son ballon orange empli de liquide.

_ …marchera pas….

Le ballon décrivit un arc de cercle parfait, avant que la gravité ne soit trop forte. Il vint s'éclater sur le crâne du zombie choisi, qui s'écroula avec un borborygme. Une fumée âcre s'échappa bientôt de son corps, alors que sous le regard ébahi du médiator à lunettes, la chair se dissolvait.

_What the fuuu…

Links s'accorda un sourire narquois à l'encontre de son partenaire. Il avait été excessivement déçu de voir que les zombies se fichaient de l'H2O usuel, mais le hasard faisait parfois étonnamment bien les choses. L'une des grandes causes de la destruction de la civilisation française avait été les incessantes pluies acides, dues au dioxyde de souffre et au monoxyde de carbone ambiant. Et, l'eau de pluie étant toujours appelée « eau »…

Un grognement agressif fit retomber sa joie, et il jeta un coup d'œil alarmé au souterrain. Comme un seul homme, la petite dizaine de zombies amassés en contrebas avait tourné leurs visages pâles et ensanglantés vers sa planque dans les tuyaux. Oh-oh.

Un des zombies fit un pas. Puis un autre.

_Retraite !

* * *

**N° 2 – La Décapitation**

_Ca va, tu t'amuses bien ?

_Ouaiiiiiiis !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Links trancha proprement le cou du zombie le plus proche, accordant un regard admiratif au tranchant toujours aiguisé de son sabre avant de passer au cadavre sur pattes suivant.

Ca avait été un coup de bol de tomber sur cette armurerie abandonnée : en ces temps troublés, les armes devenaient plus rares encore que les clopes, et c'était beaucoup dire. Cependant, la chance leur avait souri, et –

_Craignez la fureur de l'Enfant de Juron, bande de fils de- !

Le seul petit problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas tombé dessus seul. Le duo Grenier, comme on les surnommait parfois, faisait partie de ses amis proches, et leur compagnie était toujours agréable et appréciable, mais…

_Mwahahahaha, je suis diabolique !

Il était possible que Fred eut un petit problème avec les grosses épées. Peut-être le rétro-gamer s'était-il trop impliqué dans son RPG, à l'époque… Ou peut-être était-il simplement un peu taré à force de jeux de baston… Toujours était-il qu'il tournoyait présentement sur lui-même tel une Magical Girl, en brandissant une claymore couverte de sang.

_Links, à gauche !

Seb, heureusement, savait garder la tête froide. Remerciant son collègue d'un signe tête, le Youtuber pivota sur ses talons et coupa le bras de l'audacieux, avant de lui sectionner le haut du crâne et du cerveau d'un coup net et précis.

_Je veux mes scalps ! Yaaah !

Malgré lui, Links ricana, et se prit rapidement au jeu. C'était assez drôle, en fait, bien que plus clean que le reste.

* * *

**N°3 – Immolation**

Se campant sur ses appuis, le présentateur de NMT révisa mentalement le mode d'emploi de l'engin de taille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Conscient des caméras braquées sur lui, il s'acharnait à ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble, mais s'il était parfaitement honnête, il doutait. Non pas de l'efficacité de la chose, la qualité ayant été garantie par le vendeur glauque mais sérieux, mais plutôt de sa capacité à s'en servir. Et s'il flanchait ? Et s'il se cramait ? Et s'il lâchait tout ?

_Attention, Links, prépare-toi ! Zombie en approche au bout du couloir.

_Okay, merci. Je gère !

Beaucoup de curieux s'étaient rassemblés derrière les écrans de surveillance du souterrain parisien, impatients de le voir tester ce dont tous un jour ils avaient rêvé. Il aurait pu souligner avec cynisme qu'ils étaient bien à l'abri derrière des portes blindées, à manger du pop-corn en attendant la confrontation, mais ils s'étaient tous cotisés pur lui offrir l'imposante machine, et ça, ben ça faisait chaud au cœur. Oh. Zombie en vue.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Links brandit son lance-flamme tel une lance à incendie, déchaîna l'Enfer. Links – 1, Zombie – 0.

* * *

**N°4 – Headshot**

BANG.

Mouais. C'était devenu un truc du quotidien, plus aucune satisfaction dans le geste. Passons.

* * *

**N°5 – Electrocution**

C'était un accident à la base.

Les pluies acides s'étaient mystérieusement arrêtées –enfin, mystérieusement…-, et il avait pris la décision toute à fait sensée d'explorer un peu Paris post Apocalypse. La Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, tous ces lieus et ces monuments chargés d'histoire et de débris… C'était une occasion en or de faire du tourisme sans être emmerdé par une foule !

Visiblement, les zombies avaient eu la même idée.

Il avait réussi à les semer, hein, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Seulement, Ouki faisait une pointe de vertige –car comme toujours, ses acolytes avaient besoin d'un baby-sitter, ce qu'il n'était pas, merci !-, et il s'était retrouvé coincé sur l'autoroute à attendre que la boule de chewing-gum rose finisse de vomir son absence de tripes dans un tas de ferraille qui avait dû être une Mercedes huit-places autrefois. Et forcément, un zombie l'avait attaqué.

Son Colt était bien évidemment à sa ceinture, mais le bout de viande faisandé avait été vif, pour une fois, et il avait du faire avec les moyen du bord. AKA le fil haute tension deux mètre plus bas. Il aurait pu laisser le zombie attaché, mais il avait récemment dégoté un tazer, et… l'envie était trop forte.

L'odeur de cochon grillé qui avait flotté pendant trois jours aussi.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	2. 6 à 10

_ . . Il l'a vu. Et retweeté. (toute remarque sur la logique de cette suite d'action est inutile : je sais comment marche Twitter (enfin je crois) et je suis juste en train de me comporter en fangirl écervelée en pleine crise. Merci.)_

_Bref, stupéfaction à part, voici la suite. Les personnes sachant compter auront compris qu'l y aura quatre "chapitres" de cinq drabbles chacun, même si l'update sera un peu moins rapide. _

_Oh, et navrée, mais pas de slash. Kriss, Mathieu et Antoine font déjà les frais de ce genre de chose. On va éviter que cela ne devienne orgiaque._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les personnes réelles ne m'appartiennent (mal)heureusement pas et sont sans doute un peu moins psychopathes qu'ici, et évidemment, si quelqu'un souhaite que je supprime cette fanfic, je le ferai._

_ENJOY !_

* * *

**N°6 – Rouler dessus, en voiture.**

Bon, okay, ce n'était pas exactement une voiture. C'était un charriot élévateur, ce qui était suffisamment similaire pour qu'on ne lui brise pas les noix à ce sujet.

Et ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait, mais Antoine Daniel, parce que c'était l'anniversaire de ce dernier, qui avait toujours voulu voler tous les pots de Nutella d'un Carrefour Market. D'où le charriot élévateur.

N'empêche qu'il avait raison pour le dentifrice. Et pour le chewing-gum, bien qu'ils aient dû buter le pauvre gars assez téméraire/taré pour essayer. Ah, la contamination, tout ça…

* * *

**N°7 – High Kick & Pinata**

C'était terriblement gore, et horrifiant, et immoral.

Mais Links n'avait pas pu résister, et ses collègues de YouTube non plus. Quelques personnalités multiples, de Kriss et de Mathieu, s'étaient plus intéressées au reste de l'anatomie du zombie, mais le jeune homme ne préférait pas y penser. Non, il préférait se concentrer sur ce qui restait du crâne défoncé de l'enfoiré qui avait failli le mordre, et sur le lourd marteau qu'il tenait en main, tel Thor en moins blond mais tout aussi divin.

Une petite pile de cadavres attendait, dans un coin de la pièce, de servir de punching-ball aux énervés, mais celui-ci était à lui, son sien, son précieuuux….

Links fit un pas de côté, et, avec un sourire joyeux, envoya son arme de fortune percuter le restant de nez du zombe.

_Oh, la belle bleue ! ironisa Mathieu derrière lui. Tu laisses la place aux copains, ou tu veux la prochaine tête aussi ?

S'apprêtant à décliner, Links hésita, puis se ravisa. Après tout, lui ne vivrait qu'une fois !

* * *

**N°8 – Charognards**

Parfois, dans un monde ravagé peuplé de survivants à moitié barges, de désastres ambulant faisant toujours des ravages et de créatures qui voulaient au mieux vous bouffer, on s'ennuyait un peu.

Internet était beaucoup moins prolifique depuis la disparition des trois-quarts de la population mondiale, bien que les LOL-Cats continuaient d'envahir la toile en une lente conquête du monde, et la TV…Bah rien ne s'était arrangé, donc forcément…

Donc, oui, en cette après-midi curieusement ensoleillée, Links s'ennuyait à mourir. Au point où lui et son frère avaient kidnappé un zombie, l'avait solidement attaché à un poteau, et observaient avec délectation les corbeaux faire leur job.

_Dis, t'as pas peur que les corbeaux soient infectés, du coup ?

_….FUCK !

Parfois on s'ennuyait. Mais pas longtemps.

* * *

**N°9 – Emasculation**

…Oui, il l'avait fait. Non, il n'en parlerait pas -il y avait des choses qu'on préférait ignorer sur l'anatomie masculine. Oui, ça restait l'une des activités préférées des nanas, et des mecs peu farouches, de leur groupe de survivants. Oui, ils étaient tous un peu tarés. Et sadiques.

* * *

**N°10 – Légumes**

_T'es sérieux ?

_Ouaip'.

_Non, mais…Vraiment ?

_Ouais. Mon petit doigt m'a dit que ce serait intéressant.

_... Désespérant. Il t'en reste combien à faire sur ta liste ?

_10 ! Donc je voulais marquer le coup !

_C'est gentil !

_Ouais, Links, t'es un vrai pote !

_Je te mets sur YouTube direct après, même si tu te fais bouffer la main, tu le sais ?

_Oui, je ferai pareil.

_Tant d'amour dans votre relation, c'est beau !

_Bon, allez… J'y vais ! Allez mange, saloperie !

_…

_...

_...Ton petit doigt est sacrément con, non ?

_Ta gueule.

_Si t'as fini tes conneries, gamin, je peux récupérer mon concombre ? Moi aussi, j'ai des idées à mettre en pratique…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	3. 11 à 15

_Hi guys !_

_Le bac et ses révisions m'ont un peu (beaucoup) occupée, j'ai donc un peu de retard sur ce site, et cette fanfic. Mais voilà la suite. Le disclaimer est le même, hein, je vous invite à relire les chapitres précédents ^^_

* * *

**N°11 – Pétards**

_JOYEUSE NOUVELLE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_OUAAAAAAIIIIIIIS !

_Allez Links, lance le spectacle !

_OKAY ! Alors, pour la première fois depuis…South Park-

_C'était pas un zombie ! Ni un pétard.

_Bien, bien….Alors, pour la première fois, EVEEEEEEEEER…. De pyro-zombie-technie !

SPLAAAATCH !

_OOOOOOHHHH ….

_Ouh, la belle rouge !

_La belle verte !

_La belle…. Violette, c'est normal, ça ?

_Ouaaaaahhh…..

* * *

**N°12 – LA TONDEUSE A GAZON (MWAHAHAHAHA….)**

Kriss contempla avec fascination la scène surréaliste qui se jouait devant lui. C'était à la fois dégueulasse, horrifiant, et terriblement fascinant.

A ses côtés, le Fossoyeur de Film semblait du même avis, bien qu'il laissait de temps à autre échapper quelques gloussements complètement O.O.C qui traduisaient peut-être une appréciation un peu… Excessive. L'autre Youtuber n'allait pas lui jeter la pierre, hein, mais le sachet de pop-corn qui reposait sur les cuisses du jeune homme à la pelle tremblait dangereusement à chaque exclamation hilare, aussi lui faucha-t-il le contenant pour éviter un beau gâchis, et mâchonna avec délectation le maïs soufflé au caramel.

_Comment vous pouvez… Regarder ça ?! Et vous marrer ?!

Se retournant, Kriss posa les yeux sur un Tranber livide au regard traumatisé, qui tentait visiblement de ne pas rendre son déjeuné. Haussant les sourcils, le schizophrène se retourna vers le spectacle qui les captivait tous, et grimaça par compassion.

Il était vrai que pour une personne saine d'esprit, la scène était horrible. Links, complètement recouvert par une tenue de protection autrefois blanche, faisait rugir le moteur d'une tondeuse à gazon avec une félicité visible et malsaine. Autour de lui s'amoncelaient des lambeaux multicolores et de la charpie en état de décomposition variée, donnant au paysage une allure de de tableau d'art contemporain, ou peut-être de kebab situé un peu trop près d'une centrale nucléaire. C'était à la fois ignoble, notamment les bruits de succion et de Blender réduisant la viande à un pot pour bébé, mais aussi et surtout captivant.

_Je sais que ça peut sembler un peu déplacé, mais c'est très instructif. finit-il par répondre avec un air de commisération.

_Instructif ?! s'indigna le podcasteur dans son dos, audiblement à deux doigts du malaise.

_Oui ! Par exemple, là on peut voir que le corps humain est composé à 90% d'eau. C'est mieux que dans les manuels de SVT, non ?

_Et surtout, renchérit François à ses côtés en lui chipant une poignée de pop-corn, si tu visualise la scène au ralenti, ça te fait un joli cross-over entre Resident Evil et… L'émission qui passait autrefois à l'heure de midi, avec un cuisinier qui –

_ « Bon appétit bien sûr » ? suggéra Kriss.

_Voilà, c'est ça.

Comme s'il avait attendu leur signal, Links posa un instant sa tondeuse pour examiner avec curiosité une loque de chair atterrie sur son épaule.

Derrière eux, un bruit de chute caractéristique leur apprit que le nombre de spectateurs s'était réduit.

* * *

**N°13 – Miley Cyrus**

« I CAME HERE LIKE A WREEEEEEEECKING BAAAAAAAAALL ! »

_BON SANG LINKS SI TU N'ETEINS PAS CETTE CHANSON TOUT DE SUITE MEME LES NECROPHILES NE VOUDRONT PLUS DE TON CADAVRE !

_"All you ever did was, wreeeeeeeck me !" chantonna pour tout réponse le Youtuber, obervant d'un œil amusé les zombies piégés dans les souterrains se suicider littéralement en se jetant tête la première dans le vide.

N°14 – Hordes de Links

_Ca ne marche pas, ton truc.

_Mais si, tu vas voir, d'un moment à l'autre, ils vont se mettre à danser.

_On est pas dans One Piece, et ce n'est pas Zombie Night. Laisse tomber.

_Jamais. On m'a promis un TARDIS grandeur nature si j'arrivais à les hypnotiser assez pour…

_...J'ai peur de connaitre la fi de ta phrase.

_Tu ne la connaitra jamais. Il y a des choses qu'un cerveau n'est pas prêt à imaginer.

_Et puis ta musique ne marche pas.

_Je vais la mettre en boucle pour les cinq prochains jours, on verra si ça ne marche pas !

Ca marcha. Mais ça provoqua aussi le suicide de deux survivants, donc le chapitre fut définitivement clos.

* * *

**N°15 – Vampire**

Avec un pieu de bois à la main et un crucifix autour du cou, Links avait la curieuse impression d'être Buffy. Certes, le soleil qui tapait de toute sa force sur le parc en ruine aurait rendu inutile toute chasse aux vampires non-pailletés, mais ce n'avait que peu d'importance car la proie de Links, en cette fin d'après-midi, c'était…. Un zombie. Surprise, surprise.

Il avait dû prêter une grande attention aux déplacements des cadavres sur pattes afin d'éviter de se retrouver acculé par une meute –surtout en ce moment, ils semblaient particulièrement hargneux depuis l'expérience Miley Cyrus – mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Avisant les traces de sang séché et les sillons qui caractérisaient le déplacement d'un cadavre frais –un des suicidés de la dernière fois, ce qui n'était absolument pas de sa faute -, il se tapit dans les fourrés dense qui bordaient le chemin principal, et avança prudemment. Les zombies n'étaient connus ni pour leur ouïe fine, ni pour leur grand sens de l'observation, mais il ne serait pas de bon ton de tomber dans une échauffourée par simple inconscience.

Il obtint finalement un visuel de sa proie après une lente ascension de la petite colline artificielle laissée à l'abandon, et esquissa une moue dubitative. Le mort-vivant était déjà bien entamé, ayant visiblement perdu son bras à son sire (ou l'équivalent zombiesque, en tout cas), et l'odeur qui s'en échappait était aussi infâme que le bruit spongieux de son moignon de pied heurtant la terre battue.

Prenant son élan, le YouTuber se jeta en avant, taclant le marcheur au sol en évitant de justesse sa bouche béante. Plaquant sa croix sur l'épaule qu'il maintenait au sol, il saisit à l'aveugle la fiole coincée dans sa ceinture avant d'asperger son réticent cobaye de son contenu.

_Notre Père qui… Heu… Oh, puis merde ! ARRIERE DEMON, HERETIQUE EXPIE TES FAUTES !

Links ponctua sa citation pseudo religieuse d'un grand geste théâtral, avant de plonger avec violence et agressivité son pieu de bois dans le torse déjà bien abîmé du macchabé.

Qui grogna et se tortilla de plus belle, nullement gêné par ses côtes protubérant hors de son corps.

Links eut un sourire condescendant et, sortant son portable, tâcha de prendre la scène en vidéo sans se faire mordre.

_Les zombies ne sont pas des vampires, annonça-t-il d'un ton docte, filmant avec satisfaction le pieu et le mort gigotant. Il est donc complètement inutile de tenter de les abattre avec…

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	4. 16 à 20

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_

_Voici donc la fin de cette courte fanfic/série de drabbles/four-shot/whatever ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Come vous pouvez le constater, j'ai un certain retard par rapport à mon planning d'origine, mais j'ai pu mener cette histoire jusqu'à son terme, donc...Voilà._

_Ensuite, un très, très grand merci à Lauraceae, ma charmante beta reader, sans qui je n'aurais pas pu finir ce Top 20. Le Numéro 20 est pratiquement à elle à 50% ^^ Allez voir sa fic, elle déchire._

_Enfin... Links the Sun. Ce mec est juste classe, même son Twitter est fabuleux de sarcasme ! Allez voir ses vidéos, calinez-le virtuellement, déchaînez les fangirls et fanboys qui sommeillent en vous... Il le mérite bien, et sa badasserie illuminera votre ie telle une apparition de Raptor Jésus. Et son dernier Point Culture..._

_BREF. ENJOY._

* * *

**N°16 – Écrasement**

_Ça me rappelle les cartoons de mon enfance, confia Ouki, flottant à ses côtés telle une boule de chewing-gum mâtiné avec un ectoplasme.

_T'as pas… eu… d'enfance, répliqua-t-il avec difficulté.

Les muscles de ses bras lui paraissaient à la fois brûlants et durs comme de la pierre, et il sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos. Bordel, ce que c'était lourd !

_Meuh, si ! s'indigna son compagnon de sa voix fluette, insouciant de la tâche herculéenne qu'il accomplissait. Au tout début de ma création, à l'époque de ton Point Culture sur les Disneys !

_Oui, merci, je…me souviens de…quand j'ai fait, ha… l'erreur de t'imaginer !

_M-m-mais ! balbutia la boule rose, des larmes plein les yeux.

Comment était-ce possible lorsque la petite chose ne possédait pas de glandes lacrymales ? Links n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais à la limite il s'en foutait. Le toit du bâtiment était enfin à sa portée, et le soulagement de pouvoir enfin larguer sa charge fit monter son taux d'adrénaline. Sous cette vague d'énergie, il entreprit de grimper les dernières marches quatre à quatre, ses mains devenues tellement engourdies qu'il n'avait même plus l'impression de tenir la corde.

Parvenant enfin à destination, il lâcha avec volupté son fardeau pour s'effondrer au sol, ahanant sous l'effort. Quatre. Putain. D'étages. À se farcir cette saloperie d'au moins cent dix kilos.

Tentant de retrouver sa respiration, il but quelques gorgées de la gourde tiède qu'il portait à la ceinture, avant de se remettre debout, faisant jouer ses articulations douloureuses.

Le rebord du toit était proche, très proche. Une simple impulsion, et le lourd objet dégringolerait l'immeuble par la voie rapide.

_C'est bon, ils sont là ! l'informa d'une voix boudeuse son compagnon d'une mission, son amour propre toujours blessé.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Links jeta un œil en contrebas, et distingua avec facilité la horde de zombies pourchassant mollement une survivante quelconque, qu'il avait soudoyée avec un paquet de raviolis non périmés et une bouteille de gin tonic. La jeune femme gesticulait et zigzaguait, visiblement déjà ivre, mais elle se montrait ainsi efficace, rameutant la horde sans la distancer.

Se frottant rapidement les mains pour tenter d'y regagner quelques sensations, Links détacha la corde de son poids mort, le contourna et prit ses appuis. Ouki, en dépit de la vexation qu'il avait subie, prit place quelques mètres plus loin, faisant le guet près du vide. Puis :

_Elle est passée, à toi de jouer !

Poussant de toutes ses forces, Links fit basculer le piano désaccordé dans le vide, et se précipita pour assister à sa chute. En une cacophonie de bois brisé, l'instrument atterrit quatre mètres plus bas, sur le faciès indélicat de quelques morts-vivants qui explosèrent au sol, le recouvrant d'une épaisse couche de matière organique non identifiable.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Links sortit son portable, et s'appliqua à prendre quelques photos.

_J'ai enfin une bonne raison de rejoindre Instagram…

**N°17 – Trépanation avec une Cuillère à Café**

_Où as-tu trouvé une muselière à taille humaine ?

_Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_...Non.

Contemplant avec une moue dubitative le zombie saucissonné à une chaise, Sizefac fit tournoyer la petite cuillère qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Oh, il ne comptait pas s'approcher du cadavre ambulant à moins de deux mètres, mais le principe de l'expérience avait attisé une curiosité morbide qu'il avait décidé d'assouvir. Tous les éléments étaient là : une scie circulaire pour les travaux de précision, quelques scalpels, et surtout assez de petites cuillères pour qu'un groupe d'amis puisse se partager un même pot de rhubarbe… Ou peut-être de gélatine rouge verdâtre, si tant est que la chose existe.

_Prêt à trépaner notre ami ?

Il acquiesça, laissant volontiers le champ libre à Links, qui s'approcha du zombie avec un sourire inquiétant, saisissant des gants chirurgicaux…

Quelques minutes plus tard…

_C'est…Bizarre.

_C'est de la matière cérébrale, je suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une norme…

_Non mais si, là on dirait…Un shot avec de la gélatine.

_Je doute que le cerveau liquéfié d'un zombie fasse une bonne boisson… (1)

_Certes, mais tu noteras la texture… Fondante, j'ai l'impression de plonger une cuillère dans un pot de Ben&Jerry's.

_...Je vais vomir. Et on notera que ton cobaye est toujours vivant, enfin, « non-mort », malgré les dégâts.

_Mais non, c'est comme pour les verrines, faut aller jusqu'au fond, pour avoir toutes les couches.

Et en un horrible bruit de succion, le zombie mourut.

**N°18 – Suicide**

Il était seul. Sans arme. Avec deux zombies.

Le scénario semblait issu de ses pires cauchemars, et pourtant, Links savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple songe. Son sang affluait et refluait à une vitesse alarmante, ses mains tremblaient sur la poignée de porte qui refusait de bouger, et il sentait des sueurs froides couler dans son dos.

Il allait mourir. Seul, livré à lui-même, sans même le médiator pour lui taper la causette. Était-ce le karma, après avoir dézingué tant de cadavres ambulants ? Avait-il été trop incisif dans ses critiques de chansons, ou trop hardcore dans ses blagues les moins subtiles ? Était-ce l'esprit des fans de Miley Cyrus ou de Twilight qu'il avait offensés qui bloquait cette fichue clenche et refusait de laisser s'entrebâiller cette satanée porte ?

Au moins était-elle constituée de métal épais. Se défoncer le crâne en jouant les béliers devrait être plus simple qu'avec un autre matériau. Et, qui sait ? Peut-être entrerait-il aux Darwin Awards ? Mort par suicide contre une porte blindée pour échapper à des zombies en état de décomposition avancé, ça sonnait plutôt bien.

Reculant de quelques pas et n'accordant qu'un bref regard aux zombies qui tentaient visiblement d'imiter les raptors de Jurassic Park, se rapprochant de part et d'autre de lui, il commença à charger…

Avant de se rétracter au dernier moment et, déviant sa course en prenant appui du pied sur la porte, de se retourner en l'air avec toute la vitesse du futur suicidé. Profitant de l'instant de flottement littéral, il empoigna les crânes des deux zombies en évitant de justesse leurs chicots sanguinolents, et les amena au sol en ce qu'on appelle dans le monde du catch un Running Bulldog.

SPLATCH. SPLATCH.

Il resta un instant au sol, l'adrénaline parcourant toujours ses veines et le laissant étourdis. Puis une intense odeur d'œuf pourri qu'on vient d'éclater lui monta aux narines, et il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à ses mains.

_Oh putain… jura-t-il à mi-voix, se sentant subitement nauséeux. C'est juste immonde…

Il ne narra ses exploits au reste du monde qu'une fois ses mains nettoyées une bonne dizaine de fois au désinfectant.

**N°19 – Raisonner un Zombie**

_Alors, monsieur Zombie, pourquoi mangez-vous des gens ?

_GRRRARRRLLL

_Je sais, la vie est difficile pour vous, avec tous les clans nécrophiles dans le coin…. Mais vous ne devez pas tuer des gens pour autant !

_Grrglh… Sniff… SNIIIIFFFFFF !

_Bordel de- J'ai un zombie qui pleure. J'ai un zombie qui pleure. Qu'est-ce que je-

_Sniff…Sniff…

SPLATCH.

_Ah. Okay. Là j'aime mieux. Dites, vous pouvez m'envoyer la serpillière ? La matière cérébrale décomposée, ça tache.

**20 – Dans le doute…**

Le QG des YouTubers était certes dans un souterrain isolé, à l'abri des désespérés, des nécrophiles et des zombies venus chercher un peu de chaleur humaine, mais ils gardaient un œil aiguisé sur l'extérieur. Et ils s'ennuyaient facilement. Aussi, lorsqu'une échauffourée avait éclaté à deux pas de leur souterrain, repérée par Sizefac et Tranber entre deux jeux de console, tous s'étaient immédiatement pressés vers le lieu du combat, prêtant main forte au petit groupe de survivants qui tentait de s'en sortir. Malheureusement, l'adrénaline avait de curieux effets, et tous se trouvaient plus ou moins inutiles une fois les altercations terminées.

_Les mecs, on a un survivant !

La voix excitée d'un des rescapés tira Links de sa torpeur, et il cligna des yeux, prenant un instant pour observer les alentours.

Le Fossoyeur de Films, à quelques pas de lui, caressait amoureusement Pupuce, sa pelle ensanglantée, lui murmurant à quel point elle était douée pour la décapitation. À sa droite, Seb, toujours parfaitement stoïque lorsqu'il privait des zombies de leur deuxième vie, essuyait méticuleusement la hache un brin émoussée qu'il avait déniché dans un Carrefour en ruines, observant du coin de l'œil son partenaire retrogamer qui contemplait avec dégout sa chemise jaune tirant à présent sur le rouge coagulé. Antoine félicitait son ventilateur, qui avait visiblement servi de scie circulaire aujourd'hui, et si Mathieu et Kriss n'étaient pas dans son champ de vision, les éclats de voix provenant d'une allée sombre permettaient sans mal de les localiser.

_On a un survivant ! répéta avec plus d'emphase le jeune inconnu, perdant patience face au manque de réactivité de ses sauveurs.

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, Links rechargea son flingue et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'autre homme, bâillant ostensiblement. Ce dernier, lui souriant un peu nerveusement, le guida d'un pas rapide vers une ruelle adjacente, enjambant précautionneusement les cadavres inanimés qui encombraient le pavé.

La dite ruelle, faiblement éclairée sous le ciel gris, était occupée par un homme et quelques rats qui le contemplaient avec désintérêt.

_Hey, mec. Ça va ?

L'inconnu, assis sur une caisse de bois défoncée, releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

_C'est peu l'seum, là, mais on fait avec. Ci-mer pour le coup d'main.

Les deux arrivants grimacèrent un peu. Bordel que c'était moche le verlan… L'argot aussi, d'ailleurs. Certes, la beauté du langage n'était sans doute pas la préoccupation première des survivants, mais quand même…

_Y'a pas de quoi. Tu peux marcher ?

_Je crois oui, mes jambes n'ont pas été abîmées…

_Le reste de ton corps, oui ? » s'alarma Links, haussant un sourcil. Détaillant le rescapé, il ajouta « T'as quoi sur le bras ? »

Le visage de l'autre homme s'illumina, apparemment inconscient du doute qui planait sur lui, et il se tourna sur le côté pour exhiber fièrement la manche dépareillée de son sweat-shirt raccommodé.

_J'ai trouvé ça dans un camion-benne près de la Tour cassée, là, heu…la Tour Eiffel. Parait que c'était un saint, ou un truc du genre, enfin une figure religieuse, quoi !

Links retint un facepalm, levant les yeux au ciel. Certes, après l'apocalypse, la culture s'était déformée, et perdue, et aussi ne reprochait-il pas à l'homme son ignorance. Mais un autre de la Web Team avait été à sa place, le survivant aurait été abandonné là manu militari pour cause de brassard Justin Bieber.

La réalité étant autre, le Youtuber se contenta d'un soupir affligé, avant de désigner un point précis de la manche hideuse.

_C'est quoi cette déchirure, là ?

_Oh ça ? » L'homme aux goûts vestimentaires plus que discutables s'agita un peu nerveusement. « C'est…J'en sais rien, j'ai du me faire un accroc sur une poubelle… »

_Et tu t'es mis à pisser le sang ?

Le podcasteur plissa les yeux, et le type en face de lui soutint son regard. Une musique de western bien connue aurait eu parfaitement sa place dans la confrontation visuelle qui se produisait entre les deux hommes, et le troisième spectateur se demanda distraitement s'il n'aurait pas du apporter un harmonica. Ou du pop-corn caramélisé. Voyant que le combat perdurait, il passa une main hésitante dans sa chevelure noire aussi folle que celle d'Antoine Daniel, avant d'interpeller les adversaires :

_ Hey, heu… Si ça vous dérange pas, on peut pt'être rejoindre les autres ? Mes potes, heu, et les vôtres, ils seront sûrement contents de savoir qu'il n'y a pas eu d'infecté.

À cet instant, le survivant détourna brièvement le regard, l'air troublé. Links grimaça.

Sans remarquer le changement d'atmosphère, l'autre reprit son monologue.

_... Enfin, y'a eu pas mal de morts, mais au moins on a limité les dé-

Une détonation coupa abruptement son discours, et il glapit, protégeant instinctivement son visage en fermant les yeux.

Après un instant, il releva la tête, et vit Links avec son flingue, dont un mince filet de fumée s'échappait, dirigé vers l'ancien rescapé, dorénavant bien incapable de blesser la sensibilité de tous avec son langage et son odieux brassard.

Un peu sonné, le dernier survivant baissa les bras, avant de revenir à la réalité et de s'époumoner :

_Mais vous êtes un grand malade ! Pourquoi vous l'avez tué ? Il... Il était pas infecté...

Fronçant des sourcils, l'indigné s'interrompit, se remémorant l'attitude suspecte du nouvellement trépassé et les quelques notions de survie qu'il avait réussi à intégrer, avant de faire le lien. Il déglutit.

_Si ?

Le Youtuber haussa les épaules, se sentant plus épuisé encore qu'après l'affrontement. D'un ton grave qu'un certain chevalier noir n'aurait pas renié, il répondit :

_Le doute n'est pas permis lors d'une apocalypse.

Restant un instant bouche-bée devant la badasserie du personnage, le rescapé fut sorti de sa contemplation par des voix criant « Raph ! » et qui semblaient s'approcher , qui semblaient s'approcher. Se détournant pour sprinter, il s'accorda une demi-seconde pour penser :

« Si le monde était rempli d'hommes comme ça, il n'y aurait plus de zombies…Mais plus beaucoup d'humains, non plus… »

* * *

Links ne prit conscience d'avoir bouclé son top 20 que bien des heures plus tard, et ce fut avec un bref sourire qu'il rangea sa liste, avant d'adresser un regard curieux à ses autres Points Culture. L'apocalypse, ce n'était pas que les zombies, après tout, et il lui faudrait bien passer le temps…

* * *

_1 – Bah si. Le Brain Dead est un shot alcoolisé aux allures de cerveau de zombie que vous pouvez goûter au Player's Bar de Riom (63), ainsi que l'autre shot associé, le Zombie Blood._

_Petite référence au Visiteur du Futur, j'ai pas pu résister ^^_

_(Et confrères et consoeurs fanfic-ers, continuez de le mettre en couple avec son médiator dans vos fanfics, c'est terriblement mignon (OUI, PsychoDarkMind, c'est à toi que je m'adresse ). Ou à écrire du Malexis. )_

_Bref, reviews ?_


End file.
